


Steamed Rice with Natto

by foxiea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shaladin Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiea/pseuds/foxiea
Summary: Shiro still has nightmares.  After a particularly bad stint of sleepless nights, Lance prepares an early morning surprise for him.





	Steamed Rice with Natto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesofwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofwren/gifts).



> My gift for the 2017 Shaladin Secret Santa. Hopefully this fulfils the domestic morning prompt you asked for!

If there was one thing Shiro knew with absolute certainty about his boyfriend, it’s that Lance was a duvet hog.  Shiro had learned that if he didn’t want to wake up with a chill in his bones, extra blankets were necessary when Lance was spending the night.  Even draped in three blankets, Lance would still snuggle in close to Shiro, pulling Shiro’s large limbs around his slender body until he was cocooned in warmth.  He’d let out a contented sigh, and drift into a peaceful slumber.

It was no surprise then, when Shiro woke cuddling a nest of blankets, with Lance buried somewhere underneath the plush mountain.  Shiro was an early riser, but Lance could easily sleep late into the morning.  It wasn’t something Shiro complained about.  Waking up first allowed him to admire his beautiful boyfriend, the way Lance’s eyelashes fluttered while he dreamed, the slight rise-and-fall of his tan chest; to enjoy the feeling of Lance’s warm body against his own.

It was a surprise though, when Shiro’s arms snaked through the blankets in search of his boyfriend, and he came up empty handed.  Shiro frowned, and sat up.  There was an envelope on Lance’s pillow.  Shiro raised an eyebrow as he picked it up.   _Come to the kitchen_ , it read, _I have a surprise for you <3 _.  Eager to see what his boyfriend had in store, Shiro dressed quickly and headed for the kitchen.

 

Lance was there, as the note promised, dancing around the room while singing cheerfully in Spanish.  When he spotted Shiro standing there, he danced over to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips.  “Morning handsome,” Lance said with a grin.  “How did you sleep?”  “Better, with you there,” Shiro admitted.  “But I missed you when I woke up.”  Lance’s fingers brushed against his cheekbone.  “I’ll never go far.  Besides, I promise this will be worth it.  I had Hunk teach me a few things”  Lance took his hand then, and led him to the counter.  Shiro’s breath caught in his throat.  Before him was a selection of various dishes - steamed rice with natto, miso soup, and several bowls of kobashi.  A traditional Japanese breakfast.

“Lance,” Shiro breathed.  “You did this for me?”  “Do you like it?” He asked hopefully.  Shiro pulled Lance into his chest, and kissed him.  It started off chaste, but when Lance smiled against him Shiro couldn’t resist running his tongue over those soft lips.  Lance’s lips parted easily, and just as Shiro’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Lance backed away from him.  “Nuh uh,” he said with a wag of his finger.  “The fish isn't ready yet.  No distracting me from making this perfect for you.”  Shiro responded with a look that could only be described as puppy-dog-eyes.  “Oh no you don’t,” Lance said, and steered Shiro into a seat at the table.  “Your Shiro-ly wiles will not win me over!”  Shiro let out a laugh at that, and Lance winked at him before he sauntered back across the kitchen.

 

It wasn’t long before he returned, a full plate of food in his hands.  Lance’s lean body bent over Shiro’s back as he slid the plate onto the table.  He squeezed Shiro’s shoulders and planted a kiss to the top of his head, and Shiro leaned into the touch, Lance chuckled softly before he pulled away.  “Enjoy, babe.” The smell of the breakfast wafted up to Shiro’s nose, and it made his stomach rumble.  It wasn’t as impressive as a spread prepared by Hunk would no doubt be, but Lance had prepared it with love, and just for him, and that alone was enough to make it perfect.

Hunk taught him well; the food was delicious.  Lance cleared the table, and Shiro settled back in the seat, content.  When Lance returned, Shiro took his hand to pull him into his lap.  “Hey,” he said, and nudged his forehead against Lance’s gently.  “I love you.”  They’d been together for years now, but Lance’s cheeks still flushed with colour whenever Shiro said those three words.  Shiro thought it was adorable, and couldn’t help the way his lips drew into a wide smile at the sight.  He planted a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s nose, and Lance looked up at him afterwards with a shy smile.

Lance cupped Shiro’s cheek in his palm, and pressed their lips together.  The kiss was slow, sweet, tender; an expression of love that was wholly Lance.  When Lance broke the kiss, he pressed their foreheads together and looked Shiro in the eyes.  “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Takashi,” he said, in complete earnest.  “I always thought you were amazing, but _quiznak_ , you’re so much more than I could have ever dreamed.  I wish you could see yourself how I see you every single day.  I love you so damn much.”

There was a fluttering in Shiro’s chest.  “Thank you,”  he said, because he didn’t know quite how to express how grateful he was to have Lance. Lance stood up, and took Shiro's hand in his own.  “Come on,” he said.  “I’ve got some beauty sleep to catch up on, and I know a certain someone loves to cuddle me to sleep.”


End file.
